


Order of Operations

by kenopsia (indie)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gift Giving, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indie/pseuds/kenopsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little V-Day ficlet in which Arthur and Eames exchange gifts, and both of them are <i>very</i> pleased. (Could be the same universe as <i>The Hands-On Approach</i> ;))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order of Operations

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys! I don't usually like to post little bitty things, but, um. Holiday spirit.

“Why are you frowning?”

“We might have done things out of order,” Arthur admits. “It was poor planning on my part.”

"You’ve never planned anything poorly in your life.”

Arthur lets his eyes slide downward again, Adam’s apple bobbing.

“You can touch, darling. It’s sort of the point, actually.” Eames is grinning and Arthur moves close, crowding him.

“They’ve got to be … Sore.”

“So be gentle,” Eames says.

Arthur doesn’t use Eames’ new piece of jewelry to reel him in, but the idea occurs to him, and, well, Eames nipple isn’t going to be sore forever. He shelves it for later.

*

After, sweaty and languid, boneless, Eames says, “so why should we have done your present first?”

Arthur jolts awake, swiping a palm at his face where he’s been drooling a little. “Oh shit. Well. The thing is…”

In the neighbor’s driveway there is a very expensive sports car. “That’s yours,” Arthur says, bashful.

“You need to blow me in that,” Eames says.

“I _know,_ ” Arthur says, red faced.

“And here I am, spent.”

“You’re not a hundred, Eames,” Arthur grouses. “Let’s go zip around until you can cowboy up.”

*

Arthur always remembers their first Valentine’s Day fondly: Eames’ nipple piercing, tender and gorgeous; Eames laughing as Arthur tried to micromanage his spotty spotty driving while simultaneously trying to keep his mouth sealed around his dick; even the speeding ticket, the officer’s red face, Arthur trying to surreptitiously straighten his collar.

Maybe especially the speeding ticket.


End file.
